1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilet seat covering material and, more specifically, to a toilet seat having an integral toilet seat covering material dispenser and disposal device therein. The toilet seat covering material dispenser and disposal apparatus is designed to move a predetermined length of sanitary seat covering material from a dispensing port to a disposal port each time a motor is activated. The toilet seat covering material dispenser and disposal system has a pressure sensor for resetting the delay timer in response to high pressure and starting the delay timer in response to low pressure. Once the manually adjustable period of delay has expired, a relay activates a motor, which starts the motion of the covering material about the toilet seat. The motor continues until it is deactivated by a micro switch after one full cycle of operation in which a predetermined length of covering material has been dispensed and discarded. A deactivation switch is attached to the seat top to prevent operation when the seat lid is down. This will prevent the covering material from being dispensed while the toilet is being used as a seat.
The covering material is moved by a motor driven belt and pulley system that dispenses the covering material, and a roller-driven disposal system. The covering material is dispensed from a dispensing box of biodegradable disinfectant continuous seat covering material. A battery power source is provided.
The toilet seat has a top portion and a base, which engage each other to form the toilet seat. The toilet seat base has a number of connector posts with holes for connecting with cooperating posts in the top portion of the toilet seat. The toilet seat base also has an aperture for the disposal of used covering material. In addition to the connector posts, the top portion of the toilet seat has two apertures in the top rear portion for dispensing and disposing of the covering material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other paper dispensing devices designed for toilet seats. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,504 issued to Higuchi et al. on May 22, 1990.
Another patent was issued to Juushi on Mar. 22, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,272. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,867 was issued to Roginsky on Oct. 8, 1996 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 22, 1999 to Lorenzi et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,609.